


Мальчик

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Преканон: школьные года Гастона и Лефу





	Мальчик

— Она такая красивая, Лефу.

_Этот мальчик._

Девочка сорвала с дерева очередную сливу и запустила в рот, не замечая, как сладкий прозрачный сок окропил пальцы и побежал по запястью. Кожа быстро стала липкой, но маленькую бунтарку это не волновало, внимание привлекло другое.

Парочка, спускавшаяся вниз по улице, рьяно о чем-то спорила и остановилась у дерева, перейдя на повышенные тона.

— Хватит меня называть этой кличкой. И ты снова начинаешь? У тебя каждая девка лучше другой, и про каждую ты говоришь с таким воздыханием. Тебе самому не надоело?

— Как ты можешь быть таким занудой?

Леру прикусил губу: 

— Потому что мне неприятно это слушать. Тебе бы тоже не понравилось, будь ты на моем месте.

— Я же не виноват, что ты ни в кого влюбиться не можешь.

— Я-то не могу?!

Девочка замерла. Пухлый паренек, которого вроде бы звали на самом деле Леру, но местные задиры благополучно переименовали его в «Лефу», что привязалось намертво, сжал кулаки и посмотрел молящим взглядом на Гастона — местного сердцееда шестнадцати лет. Она его часто видела на улицах. Да и этого кудрявого низкорослого тоже видела более чем часто — постоянно увивался за своим товарищем, в школу вместе ходили.

— Г-гастон… Я тебя...

— Лефу, хватит мямлить, бесишь. Я — к Кэтрине. 

И Гастон, резко отвернувшись, ушел, сверкая на солнце начищенными миниатюрными шпорами на сапогах, гордо вздернув подбородок.

Леру низко опустил голову, распущенные волосы скрыли его лицо. Круглые плечи мелко задрожали.

Девочка сорвала еще одну сливу, флегматично проткнув кожицу ногтем, а затем целиком засунула ее в рот. 

«Тоска».

— Не грусти, — она легко соскользнула с ветки и приземлилась прямо под ноги мальчику. Леру в шоке отступил на шаг. Он даже не догадывался, что все это время у них был молчаливый наблюдатель.

Девочка же, как ни в чем ни бывало, распрямилась и одернула подол голубого платья с некогда аккуратным белым передничком — сейчас он был больше серый да забрызганный сливовым соком, но кого это на самом деле волновало?

«Опять коленку царапнула, папа будет ругаться».

— Т-ты?

— Сливу хочешь? — девочка достала из кармана припрятанные раннее фрукты, сорванные с дерева про запас, и протянула одну Леру. — Я много набрала.

Мальчик опешил: 

— Ты... ты же не тут живешь, это чужое дерево!

— И что? — девочка в удивлении приподняла бровь.

— Это нехорошо — брать чужое.

— А он прав: ты та еще зануда. Бери, пока предлагают.

Леру неуверенно взял из маленькой узкой ладошки фиолетовый фрукт. Замер в испуге, будто бы не угостился, а как минимум ларек на рынке обчистил.

— Ты Леру или Лефу все-таки?

— Леру. Лефу — это... неважно.

— Тебя в школе так обзывают. Я знаю. Потому что ты «тупой и жирный». И бьют тебя часто.

Мальчик побледнел, его ноздри опасно раздулись, однако он сделал шаг назад. 

— Я не тупой, я... это все Гастон. Это... боже, почему я оправдываюсь перед малолеткой?!

Леру сдвинул брови, явно начиная злиться: 

— Что тебе вообще от меня надо?!

— Мне? Ничего. Ты просто так жалко смотрелся, когда пытался ему в любви признаться, а он даже не понял. Я не смогла сдержаться, чтобы тебя не утешить. 

— Я... я...

— Таких, как он, — девочка развела руками, — надо брать за рога и ставить сразу на место. Ты, конечно, странный, обычно в любви девушкам признаются.

Леру хотел сбежать от этих чайных глаз: они не смотрели насмешливо, как он ожидал, нет. Они смотрели пронзительно и дерзко. Весь облик этой девчонки, от кончика растрепанной косички до стоптанных туфелек, олицетворял собой одно — «я боец».

— Пошли. Угощу тебя сахарным петушком, коли ты от моих слив нос воротишь.

— Ч-чего?!

Девчонка взяла за руку: 

— Тебе сколько? 

— Пятнадцать.

— Сойдет. Пошли, побесим его хотя бы, если не можешь нормально даже свои чувства выразить.

Лефу моргнул: его ладонь крепко сжали, обхватили и потянули. И это было так обыденно, будто бы эта девочка всю жизнь брала его за руку. Он даже смущения должного не испытал, хотя всегда предполагал, что если такой момент в его жизни настанет, то он покраснеет подобно помидору, но этого не случилось.

Ничего не оставалось, как последовать за этой пигалицей. 

Девчонка жизнерадостно улыбнулась, обернувшись через плечо: 

— Я Белль, кстати.


End file.
